


Sleepy cuddles

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Walter & Killian [1]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Nightmares were an regular thing for Killian but luckily Walter knew how to handle them.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Killian
Series: Walter & Killian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Sleepy cuddles

Killian gasped his body heaving eyes wide sitting straight up in bed he could feel beads of sweat on his face taking an deep breath he ran an hand over his face before sighing. Glancing to his right he noticed Walter wasent in bed next to him, you could hear from the other room the TV making the older males lips twitch.

Getting out of bed Killian went into Walters lab room as they both now slept in the same room and bed, he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Walter and his Pigeon friend watch an movie.

Scrubbing an hand over his face he took an seat next to Walter who jumped slightly before smiling, his smile fading when he saw the exhaustion and stress on the older males face.

Killian didnt always talk about his bad dreams and he didnt push usually he would in time know what happened, giving an gentle smile he patted the space next to him.

Pushing off the wall Killian came to his side settling next to him, he relaxed his frame as Walter's hand began to rub his sore muscles somthing of which he got quite often with nightmares.

Relaxing against his side Killian nuzzled his face into   
Walter's shoulder body sagging at the comfort

Walter reached up gently massaging the older mans neck gentle hands touching his stress spots, lips twitching as Killian let out an breath of relief nuzzling closer into the touch.

He placed little kisses along the males face who enjoyed them somthing they both learned early into the relationship, the gentleness and kindness he wasent used to but found quickly he loved.

It had started that Killian wanted to speak to him, leaving them to have an conversation on Killian in his care. Then there was the whole Killians past enemy that came into the picture.

Now they had an loving relationship true him and Lance still weren't buddy but they got along for Walter's sake.

Grabbing an nearby pillow Killian laid his head in Walters lap before laying down lips twitching sleepily when his lover covered him with an blanket.

"Go to sleep". Walter murmered fingers threading in the older males hair. "I will keep any bad dreams at bay".

"Thank you". The Villian stared before drifting off to sleep feeling safe and secure with Walter watching over him.


End file.
